Conventional sample test tubes are becoming increasingly smaller in diameter with respect to tube length. For example, such sample tubes include evacuated tubes or capillary tubes. Such sample tubes are seldom labelled due to extreme surface limitations and the difficulty in applying such labels to small diameter tubes. The tubes are typically identified by laboratory personnel remembering the position of the tube within a centrifuge tray or rotor, and thereafter manually associating that information with a particular patient.
Alternatively, the sample tubes have been placed within a larger sample tube which in turn is provided with an identification label. However, when the smaller tubes are removed from the larger tube for further testing, the identification must he maintained manually.
Both previously mentioned methods depend heavily upon user memory and the performance of repetitive tasks that are subject to human error. In addition, when a label is directly attached to the sample tube, the label tends to obscure the view of that portion of the tube preventing accurate inspection or testing of the sample fluids held therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an identification flag for use with sample tubes for providing a positive identification between a patient fluid sample and the patient records.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sample tube identification flag which provides a flat surface area for receiving identification indicia such as written information, machine readable identification code, or related identification labels.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sample tube identification flag which provides a surface for receiving identification data that does not obscure the view of the contents of the sample tube.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an identification flag for a sample tube which provides a convenient way to handle the tube, and further prevent the handler's fingerprints from getting on the tube.